Rebirth
by CrazyAboutYugi
Summary: The most powerful force on earth has been awakened by the two people who really should have known better. Reborn sequel.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Rebirth

**Disclaimer:** Kazuki Takahashi and associates own these characters. I am writing for fun and not profit.

**Pairings:** Yugi/Yami, past Atem/Heba, one-sided Atem/Teana, and Ryou/Bakura

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The most powerful force on earth has been awakened by the two people who _really_ should have known better. _Reborn_ sequel.

**Warnings:** Non-explicit male slash.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, and welcome to _Rebirth_, the sequel to _Reborn_. If you haven't already, I recommend reading _Reborn_ first before giving this a go, although this can be read entirely on its own if you prefer. I will try and update this every three days, though I can't promise to be consistent with that. Some updates may be much short apart and others much longer.

_**Constructive criticism**_ is praised and adored. Thank you.

**Rebirth**

_Prologue_

Five thousand years ago, a great evil known as Zorc led an army of shadow creatures to conquer the known world. Egypt stood powerless against this army, but their Pharaoh, Aknamkanon, ordered an attack against the monsters.

After a vicious battle, Zorc and his army were defeated by the power of the Millennium items. They were driven deep into the sacred desert of Ahm Shere. One by one, the shadow creatures slowly perished under the scorching sun, until only Zorc himself was left alive.

Near death, The Dark One made a pact with the three mighty gods of Egypt; Slifer the Sky Dragon, The Winged Dragon of Ra, and Obelisk the Tormenter. He asked that if the Gods spared his life and let him destroy his enemies, he would give them his soul.

The Gods accepted his offer, and spared his life. They gave Zorc command of their army and like an evil flood, he washed away all that lay before him.

When his task was down, the Gods turned on Zorc and allowed Aknamkanon to imprison him inside the Millennium Ring, and his army was returned to the sands from whence they came.

And that is where he waits, silently, to be awakened once again.

* * *

><p>I know, it's much too short. But I couldn't think of a way to make it longer without it seeming ridiculous. I promise the rest of the story isn't this terribly short, haha.<p> 


	2. Chapter One

Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you're all excited for this story!

Once again, constructive, helpful to me as an author criticism is appreciated, but unnecessary, rude comments will be ignored. Thank you.

**Rebirth**

_Chapter One_

"What are you—"

Ryou screamed, jumping back as a gun was pointed to his face. He hit the dirt floor with an audible 'thud' that echoed throughout the narrow halls.

The owner of said gun cursed, then lowered it and stuck out his hand to help the white haired man up.

"—doing?" Ryou finished, exhaling and taking the offered hand and rising to his feet. He brushed off excess sand from his shirt, then lifted his eyes to meet an annoyed pair of ruby-red ones.

Yami Sennen, great-great-great-great-great-_great-_ect grand nephew of Prince Atem, ex-con, once upon a time soldier for the French Foreign Legion, and husband to _almost_ world-renowned archeologist/Egyptologist, Yugi Mutou, sighed.

Ryou nervously rubbed the back of his head, smiling. "What? Did you think a mummy came back to life?"

"We already know how that story goes," Yami said, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "What are _you_ doing down here? I told you and Yugi to wait for me back up at the temple."

"Well, you see, funny story that is," Ryou started, brushing off more dirt from his clothing. "Your _darling_ husband has decided to take it upon himself to go and investigate that tomb we saw—"

"_Alone_?" Yami growled, shoving his pistol back on his belt. "You let him go down there alone?"

"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

Three days ago, Yugi, Yami, and Ryou had arrived in the city of Thebes to explore a ruined mortuary structure at a request from Professor Hawkins, one of Yugi's grandfather's closest friends. The professor had been wanting to make the trip himself for quite some time, but was tied up in America with his granddaughter. Once Yugi had heard of his delay, he jumped at the chance to head to Egypt, and, reluctantly, his husband of four years eventually agreed, on one condition; they had to stay together when at the site.

"Fine. You stay here, I'll go and find him," Yami said, bending down to gather up his bag of supplies.

"Wait just one bloody minute," Ryou started, chasing after him as he turned the corner. "You just can't leave me down here! You don't even know which way he went!"

"Oh, we'll know where he is," Yami said, picking off a torch he had lit earlier from the wall and using it to light the way. "Just find the next desecrated tomb."

* * *

><p>In another section of the ancient, cobweb ridden tomb was Yugi Mutou, painstakingly chipping and dusting away at the far corner of a wall covered in Hieroglyphics. He had been down here for the better part of two hours now, only stopping his work at the occasional hiss of a snake or cry of a lost bat. The animals didn't bother him as much as the warm darkness that seemed to cling to every corner of this place did, for he was certain, every now and then, he could hear whispers trailing down the halls.<p>

The latest sound of approaching footsteps caused him to stand up and look over his shoulder, only to smile at the site of Yami approaching down the corridor to his left.

"I thought I heard Ryou screaming, is everything alright?" he asked, laying down his tools as he raised his arms above his head to stretch.

"He's fine, I sent him back up," Yami said, crossing his arms. "But, you seem to have forgotten our agreement. You aren't supposed to be down here alone. What if the place decided to cave in? These walls aren't stone, you know."

Yugi smiled, keeping his arms behind his head as he shrugged. "You worry too much. See? I'm fine. No cuts. No bruises. Nothing to mother hen about."

"Except for the poisonous snakes," Yami commented, side-stepping out of the path of one that slithered by.

"Only if they bite you," Yugi said, matter-of-factually as he turned around back to his tools.

"I think I've become a bad influence, aibou," the Egyptian said, walking over to Yugi's side to inspect the wall.

It didn't have anything outstanding about it from what Yugi had dusted away thus far. Just the same symbols as almost all of the other nearby walls, but they had discovered on their first day here that this wall was actually more than a wall, but a sort of door. They had been trying to think of a way to open it without just smashing it in, but, still hadn't found another option.

"If you mean by influencing me to become more attractive, sweet, and unbelievably charming," Yugi half-smirked, raising his eyebrow is a very Yami-like fashion. "Then I couldn't agree with you more."

Yami laughed softly, grabbing Yugi's hips and pulling him in close for a kiss. He cupped the slighter shorter man's face gently in his hands as he kissed him again, then leaned over and whispered something in his ear before nipping it.

Yugi laughed, kissed Yami once more, then stepped away from him. "Very funny, but we have work to do. Remember?"

Almost growling as Yugi stepped out of his arms, Yami sighed then nodded, walking over to the small wooden table nearby and picking up a crowbar he had been wanting to use since day one.

"Wait, do we—alright, fine, we'll do it your way," Yugi sighed, giving in at a stern look from Yami. He stepped back to the far wall of the room and covered his ears as Yami smashed into the wall, and, without any resistance, it came crashing down to the floor.

As the dust began to clear, the two men climbed into the newly found room. Grabbing two torches, Yami handed one to Yugi and used the other as his only light source to get a good look around. He heard Yugi gasp, and was ready to spring, then heard a sickening crunching sound beneath his feet. Looking down, he noticed dozens upon dozens of beetles and scorpions lined the floor.

"Be careful!" Yami barked, grabbing Yugi's wrist to slow him down. "Stay by me and watch where you're going."

Yugi nodded, making sounds of disgust as he tried his best to avoid any and all of the creatures below him. He cast his eyes away from them and instead raised them above and around him. Being true to what the Professor had said, this place was indeed a mortuary.

Mummified bodies lined the sides of the rooms, stacked on top of each other in rows of three up and down and from left to right. Fortunately, the only thing Yugi and Yami were able to smell were dust and sand, the smell of death having seemed to long left this place.

"Ever since I had that dream, this place is all I've been able to think about," Yugi said, almost in awe as he gazed upon even more mummified bodies.

"Ever since you've had that dream, I haven't had a decent night's sleep," Yami whispered, low enough for Yugi to miss.

Ever since Professor Hawkins had told them about this place, Yugi had been having vivid and strange dreams almost every single night. He'd wake up drenched in sweat and screaming, never able to remember exactly what it was he was upset about.

At first, Yami had thought his nightmares had to do with Atem, and each time he carefully tried to bring the subject up, Yugi would shake his head stubbornly and say he was fine and the dream had nothing to do with the pharaoh. Although he wasn't convinced, Yami eventually let it drop, but no matter what he did, nothing could soothe Yugi from his nightmares.

"I feel like. . .I've been here before," Yugi whispered. "I _know_ I've been here before."

"Yugi, no one's been here in over three thousand years, except for these guys," Yami grinned, trying to make light of the situation.

In truth, he was worried. Very worried. He had thought all of the stuff with Atem and Heba and past lives was behind them. It been had over four years since all of that, and he wasn't about to re-live it all over again. But with Yugi's recent nightmares, he had a very bad feeling that something was about to come up again.

He stopped in his tracks when Yugi did, and watched as his husband raised his hand into the darkness and, as if he been here before, pulled a metal mechanism that was resting against the far wall. The two of them jumped as the metal groaned, then the lever pushed itself down and the wall directly behind them opened as if on hinges.

"Then how do I seem to know exactly where I'm going?" Yugi said, his voice a bit shaky as he turned to look at Yami.


	3. Chapter Two

Thank you for all the reviews! I promise this story will continue to be updated, even if it does take a few weeks at a time.

**Rebirth**

_Chapter Two_

Back up on the first floor of the mortuary, Ryou stood by the supply table that they all had set up on their first day there. It was mostly stocked with digging tools and some brushes for dusting, with the occasional rounds of ammo for Yami's gun and a first aid kit at the far left-end.

The room itself was pretty barren, except for the six large stone columns that went around it in a circle. They were marked with the same Hieroglyphics as the lower levels of the site. Along the farthest right pillar was a make-shift ladder that led up to a small deck in front of the pillar. The Professor had said that a few weeks ago some locals had been investigating the pillars, which explained its presence.

Ryou leaned back on his elbows against the supply table and sighed loudly, kicking at the sand beneath his feet. He hadn't _really_ wanted to come to Thebes, much less investigate an old mortuary, but he hadn't had much of a choice.

His only other alternative choice was to stay back in Japan with Bakura, and lately, the two of them had not been getting along together for even five seconds. They constantly bickered, and when they weren't arguing, they were trying to think of ways to start one.

After their last adventure, Bakura had returned with the trio to Japan in hopes of starting fresh, and because of some family tradition, owned Yami a sort of life debt for saving his own in Atem's tomb, though he only brought it up once and each time Yami tried to joke with him about it, he'd play it off. Eventually, Bakura had made a sort of life for himself back in Domino, though not one society often approved of. Somehow, Ryou always found himself being the one to bail him out of his scams gone wrong, and always questioned himself as to why he continued to bother afterwards.

Playing with a chisel between two fingers, Ryou scoffed loudly, kicking hard at the floor in anger. "Bloody stupid thief," he said. "He's not even _here_, but just the _thought_ of him makes me—"

Voices froze him in his tracks, voices that did not belong to the two of his friends below. Panicking, Ryou looked around for a place to hide. Even though that had permission to be here, there were rumors of locals that weren't so thrilled with the idea, especially ones that didn't like that fact that Yami was here. He rushed to the make-shift ladder and climbed up, laying down on his stomach to flatten himself as much as he could once he reached the wooden deck.

"Knock, knock, anyone home?" A mocking voice called from the entryway of the mortuary.

From up on the deck, Ryou could make out the silhouettes of three men. The first one who had spoken wore a cropped top and fingerless gloves with studded knuckles. His hair was cut very short, just above his ears and a burgundy red color.

The second man had quite a large build, with a tight sand-colored shirt and pants with blonde hair. And the third man was dressed in what looked to be typical biker clothing, with goggles that rested on the top of his spiky brown hair.

"You two check out their stuff and see if it's there," the red-head said, nodding towards the supply table. "I'll go and look for them."

* * *

><p>Back underground, Yugi and Yami continued to walk in the darkness, their torches being the only source of light. As they stepped further and further in, the walls stopped displaying any Hieroglyphics at all and soon just became solid stone. Yami stopped to observe them, not noticing Yugi's hand slip from his as he continued on ahead.<p>

The young Egyptologist couldn't explain the sudden cold chill that danced down his spine as he wandered on, he only knew he had experienced the exact same feeling before. Yugi stopped, shaking his head. '_No_, he thought, '_no, there's no way this place has anything to do with Atem. I can't possibly be—'_

A flurry of whispered voices made the thoughts in his head cease, and he had to brace himself up against the nearest wall to stop from falling over. His vision swam, and he panicked, thinking he was having some kind of attack. He was just about to shout for Yami when suddenly, as quickly as it all came, it vanished.

Placing a hand above his heart to steady his breathing, Yugi exhaled. He swung his torch in front of himself a few times to gain his bearing, trying to convince himself no one was there, no one could possibly be there except for him and Yami. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall.

"You can't! What if the prince discovers—"

"He will never know. _No one_ will ever know."

Bolting straight up, Yugi gasped, watching as two figures in front of him continued to argue. There were two women; one had shoulder length brown hair and was clad in a long, white royal-looking dress with Egyptian jewelry and a pale pink cape. The other woman had long straight black hair and was almost clinging to the brunette as she nervously looked around.

"It's still not safe, miss! The Gods locked Zorc away for a reason, and now you're tampering with the items. Queen Teana, please—"

"And that is what I am doing, Meela," Teana said. "I am making sure no one will ever find these items again. The Millennium Ring can _never_ be found. The pharaoh must never find it."

_Millennium Ring?_ _Zorc?_ Yugi watched as the brunette turned away from the other woman and to a door behind her. Her hand reached down to what appeared to be a complicated lock. She twisted the star-shaped symbol left once, then right, left again two more times, then pressed it in. The lock opened with a cranking sound, and the two Egyptians entered the vault.

Yugi was about to run in after them, when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Shouting, Yugi turned and swung his torch at the attacker, only to finally see who it was.

"Sorry," Yami flinched, stepping away from the flame. "I didn't mean to sneak up on you. Just making sure you're alright."

Blinking a few times, Yugi nodded. "Yeah, you just frightened me. Sorry."

Unconvinced, Yami reached to touch his face, but Yugi side-stepped his hand and continued forward.

"Yugi—"

"I had a vision," the shorter man said, not turning around. "It was like my dream. But. . .it was real."

"I thought you didn't. . .remember your dreams?" Yami said slowly, now even more concerned than before. "Yugi, we should talk—"

Yugi reached out to touch the cobweb covered door in front of him, and Yami jumped when a clanking sound was heard as Yugi began to twist something. He moved a star-shaped symbol around a few times, and the door before them opened, leading in to a chest that rested on a single table in the center of the room.

"Okay," Yami said, walking up beside him. "_Now_ you're starting to scare me."

* * *

><p>"Rubbish, rubbish, rubbish," the spiky haired brunette grumbled, tossing random pieces of pottery and glass around.<p>

From his position on the deck, Ryou continued to watch as the three men rummaged through their belongings. He had no idea who they were and what they were looking for, but it was growing more and more obvious to him that whatever it is they wanted, they really shouldn't find it.

Crawling on his stomach, Ryou inched himself over to the very edge of the deck to get a slightly better view. He knew he had to get rid of these guys; he just wasn't sure how. A few Bakura-like ideas immediately popped into his head, but Ryou cursed them away, grinding his teeth again just at the thought of the thief.

"I'm a bloody thousand miles away, and yet he _still_ manages to interfere with my thoughts," he grumbled to himself.

"Keep looking," the blonde-haired man said down below, cocking his gun as he looked around suspiciously. "If it's not in their stuff, then they have it, and Alister will find them."

The brunette looked at the blonde and cursed, but continued with his searching. "It would sure be mighty nice of you to help. Looking through this bloody pile of—"

His last words were choked off in a yelp. The blonde jumped and went over to him, where the man with the goggles was rubbing his head.

"Oiy, somethin' hit me head!"

Ryou quickly pulled back from the edge of the deck as the large blonde man cast a look around the room. His heart was pounding rapidly as his fist clenched over the small rocks he had found nearby and used to throw down below. He had no idea why he thought this was a good idea, but right now any idea seemed like a good one to get rid of these guys. Judging from the mumbling the brown-haired man was still doing, he figured he'd spooked him a bit.

"Shut up, Valon, and get back to work," the blonde said, his eyes lingering suspiciously on the overhead wooden structure.

* * *

><p>"That's the symbol of Zorc," Yugi breathed, tracing his finger over the golden crest that rested upon the chest in the center of the room. "He's just a legend, a myth put together to scare kids. . ."<p>

"You mean Zorc, as in, The Dark One Zorc? Who made a pact with the Gods whom then betrayed him?" Yami asked, looking at the crest as well, his head tilted slightly to the side in curiosity.

"Yes," Yugi said, "but no evidence of him has ever been found. Just stories. . .we should open this chest."

"Aibou, I don't have a good feeling about this. . ."

"It's just a chest, Yami. No harm ever came from opening a chest."

"Right. And no harm ever came from reading a book, remember how that one went?"

Yugi smirked at Yami's profile, huffing. "Oh, c'mon, we can't give up now. The professor might want this, who knows what could be inside!"

"Exactly my point," Yami mumbled. "Fine, fine, but just remember, _I_ was the voice of reason here."

Yugi laughed, taking the crowbar Yami was holding out for him.

As Yugi struggled to open the chest, a necklace hanging from a cobweb covered statue to their right caught Yami's eye.

"I have a better idea," he said, dangling the small star-shaped necklace in front of Yugi. "Let's do it your way."


End file.
